A traditional bicycle may include a hydraulic brake system employing a brake rotor and a brake caliper with brake pads. Typically, the brake pads engage the brake rotor to generate a braking force. However, when the brake pads engage the brake rotor, friction between the brake pads and the brake rotor generates heat, which is transferred to the brake caliper. As a result, the heat may damage the brake caliper and/or boil brake fluid employed by the hydraulic brake system. Conventional heat shields, or backing plates, are oriented in association with the brake pads, parallel or planar to the calipers, to shield from the generated heat. This configuration may allow for heat to be transferred to other locations of the calipers in some applications.